


Permanent

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Permanent

The lights from the candles cast a soft glow over the room and the two bodies that were entwined on the bed. You were basking in the afterglow of lovemaking, your head on Steve’s chest, his arm around you, fingers tracing a pattern on your arm. You were both talking softly to each other.

“So my mom always said to me that she didn’t expect me to have a big wedding.”

“Really? Why not?”

You shrugged. “She just thinks I’m not the type.”

“Would you want to have one?”

“I’m not sure. I never really thought about it.”

“Huh. I always thought little girls dreamed about their dream wedding.”

“Some of us do, but then, as we get older, things change.”

“Things like what?”

You raised your head to look up at him and propped yourself up on your arm. “Life, you know. It doesn’t always work out the way you plan. Bad relationships and such kinda ruin your idea of a happy married life.”

He nodded, he understood. You had spoken at length to him about your past relationships before you even started dating months ago. 

“But now,” you continued, looking into his blue eyes, tracing a line up his chest. “I don’t know, things could be different.”

“They could be.” He agreed taking your hand into his and kissing it. “So what kind of wedding would you want?”

“Nothin big, really. I’ve been picturing going somewhere and just doing it.”

“Like a Vegas wedding?” He chuckled.

You laughed with him. “Yeah, just a simple white dress and an Elvis impersonator. Besides it is cheaper, I think. Wedding dresses alone cost thousands of dollars. Then you have flowers and the cake and all the food. It would just be simpler.”

You lay back on the pillow next to him. He was quiet for a minute, then he turned to you.

“Okay, so let’s do that.”

“What?”

“Let’s go to Vegas and get married.”

You turned your head on the pillow to look at him. “You want to marry me? When did you decide this?”

“After our second date,” he paused. “Well, no really after the moment I met you, but our second date solidified it for me.”

You sat up. “Are- are you serious?”

“Yeah I am.”

“You want to marry me?”

“Yeah I do. You know I love you, right?”

You nodded, speechless.

“And really I had planned on asking you anyway,” he sat up and got on his knees. “So this is me, asking you.”

You just stared at him, mouth agape, unable to form any words. 

“Y/N, will you marry me?”

It took you a second to put it all together in your head, it all happened so fast. But soon a wide smile spread across your face and you nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes I will.”

\------------ 

That’s how you ended up here, in a small chapel in Las Vegas, with your best friend next to you and Sam and Bucky next to Steve. You had insisted that you’d have your friends there with you, so with a few quick phone calls and very little convincing, they agreed to come. Sam was recording the whole thing, and your friend, he and Bucky were standing there with huge grins on their faces.

You had your simple white dress with a single flower in your hair, Steve looked handsome in a simple suit. You both smiled at each other as you repeated your vows after the man officiating, sadly he wasn’t the Elvis impersonator you had imagined. But everything else was perfect, except one thing…

“Do you have the rings?” 

You and Steve looked at each other shocked, how could you have both forgotten the rings? You shook your head and Steve his.

“That’s all right.” Bucky said. “We can get them later.”

“Okay,” the officator said with a smile, you two weren’t the first ones he’d married that had forgotten something, at least you two were sober. “Rings don’t make a marriage, love does, so with that said, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Your friends cheered as Steve kissed you. It really was the happiest day of your life. 

You left the chapel hand in hand, both of you grinning from ear to ear.

“So,” Sam said after he’d sent the video to the others. “You two need to find rings.”

“Yeah, there are plenty of jewelry and pawn stores here, you could find something.” Your friend agreed.

You had been thinking about it and really you didn’t want a ring, you wanted something more…  _ permanent _ . And besides why should you start being so traditional now?

“I have an idea,” you told Steve.

“This should be interesting,” he said with a smile. “Tell me.”

“How about we do something different?”

“What’s more different than this?” Bucky asked. “Married in Vegas, I’d never thought I’d see Steve do something like this. What else do you have in mind, Y/N?”

You pointed across the street from where you’d been walking, right to a tattoo parlor. 

“What, matching tattoos instead of rings?” Steve ask doubtfully.

“Yeah,” you looked at his face, you could tell he was unsure. “Nothing big, just something small and simple.”

“Like what?”

“Just something on our ring fingers,” you began to explain. “See the way I figure it, rings can get lost or misplaced or even stolen. This is something that would be there forever. Your initials on my finger, mine on yours.”

Steve looked thoughtful.

“But,” you added quickly. “We can still get rings if you want.”

“Is this what you really wanna do, Y/N?”

You nodded. “It’s more permanent don’t you think?”

“That is true,” he agreed. “All right, let’s do this.”

He squeezed your hand and then led you across the street to into the shop. You friends had decided to explore the city, so you two went in together. Once you told the girl behind the counter what you wanted she smiled.

“I like that idea. Very sweet.”

She took you both to the back and set things up. You went first, holding out your left hand and winced only a little while she tattooed S.R. inside of an infinity symbol on the outside of your ring finger. Then, when it was Steve’s turn, you held his hand as she did the same with your initials on his finger.

When she was finished and you walked out of the shop at your new tattoos, Steve looked at you and shook his head.

“The things I let you talk me into.”

You laughed. “You love it and you know it.”

He held up his hand and admired his new tattoo again with a smile. “Yeah, yeah I do. But I love you more.” He gathered you into his arms and kissed you.

“I love you too, Steve,” you said against his lips. 

“Now let’s go back to our room and enjoy our first night as a married couple.”

“What about our friends?”

“There’s enough trouble for them to get into here. For now, I want to spend my night with you, Mrs. Rogers.”

You smiled at that. You loved the sound of him calling you that. You took his hand, with his new tattoo, and kissed it.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Rogers.” 

And you walked together hand in hand back to your hotel to celebrate your first night as husband and wife.

 


End file.
